


The B Side

by Control_Room



Series: The Big Picture [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Romance, So many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: What exactly did the mismatched trio interrupt?
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Series: The Big Picture [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The B Side

“Here, finally some privacy,” Henry breathed against Joey’s neck, making him squirm under him, unable to get any distance between them in the tight space. Henry grinned at him, his eyes and teeth flashing brightly in the dark area under the machinery. “Aren’t you a beauty? And all mine.”

“O-oh, gosh, uh, Ray, dontcha think that it’s a little bit of a bad time t-to do this?” Johan tried to pull them out from under the machine, but Henry kept his knees steadfastly to the ground beneath them, preventing Joey from gaining any ground. “C’mon, it’s work ho-”

Right on queue, the clocks in the building all buzzed softly, letting the workers know it was time to head home. Henry’s smirk grew even more, and he leaned close to Joey, whispering, “You were saying?”

“Henry…” Joey licked his lips, trying to think. “Isn’t this a little… fast?”

“What do you mean by that?” Henry’s lips trailed his jawbone, short circuiting his mind. “We’ve known each other for all of existence. I don’t think I could ever love anyone as much as I’ve fallen for you, Joey.”

“Ah… I see,” Johan whispered, head leaning back as Henry continued to press kisses to the sensitive skin there. He whimpered, remembering his skin ripped by the machine there, but Henry’s mouth wiped clean the memories. Johan managed to get his hands to the sides of Henry’s face, and kissed him, long and slow. Henry’s arms ran over Joey’s body, trying to get a feel of every curve. “Mmm, r-right there feels s-so good….”

“Here?” Henry’s hand gently touched Joey’s left side again. Johan hummed and nodded, trying to get his lips back to Henry’s. Henry smiled before indulging him again, but for just a moment, earning a whine as Joey chased after his lips. “Ah ah, slow down there, Johan.”

Johan’s eyes narrowed, and lifted his hips, pressing Henry’s back to the Machine. Henry gasped as he lost his grip on the ground, yanked closer to Joey, the lanky man taking control of the situation, arms wrapped around Henry’s shoulders and holding him close, soft sighs and hums slipping from his lips.

“We’re playing it this way, huh?” Henry inquired, sending shivers down Joey’s spine. Replanting himself onto the floor more firmly, and he gripped the creeper, pushing it back so that the bottom of Joey’s shirt was in front of him. He then found the space was too small for him to comfortably get his hand up, so he settled himself to undoing Joey’s shirt with his teeth, pressing kisses to his stomach. “God, I love you.”

“H-Henry,” Johan gasped, thin fingers sliding into curly blonde and strawberry hair. “Hell, I love you, I l-love you too.”

“How can I get this tank top off of you,” Henry mused, pushing up the fabric. Johan jolted, and an idea sparked in Henry’s mind. He set himself to undoing the rest of Joey’s shirt, planting kisses the whole while, running his hands over Johan’s arms to keep him from stopping his plottings. Then, once all the buttons were undone, he pulled Joey back to him, swiftly prising his shirts off with the motion. “There we go! So, so, so gorgeous…” A low whistle. “I would pay you to just sit pretty if I could. Keep you right in my office for my eyes only, but no, you’ve gotta go off and run a company, showing yourself off to the whole world. I oughta take pictures of you like this, send ‘em to some tabloid, just to keep you reminded that you’re all mine. You would like that though, wouldn’t you? A tease to the audience? You sly showman… but you can’t fool me.”

“I do believe I can,” Joey replied, whole body electrified, shivering slightly with the cold metal of the creeper so close to his back, but he knew it would warm up in no time at all with Henry so close to him. “I can pull the wool over anyone’s eyes if I’d like.”

“So you’re gonna tell me this doesn’t feel good?” Henry asked, raising and eyebrow and sliding a hand over Joey’s thigh, earning a choked gasp. He chuckled, smirking. His fingers tugged Joey’s chin to make look at him, and kissed him again. More. He tilted his head, opening his lips slightly, and he could feel Joey hesitantly copy the motion. That was all he needed to plunge deeper. And oh! Those sounds Joey made, the way he wriggled and squirmed and moaned, it was all so perfect to Henry. “Something tells me that this feels really good to you.”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, Henry, so good, c’mon, kiss me more, please,” Joey babbled, eyes cloudy yet shining. His hands pulled Henry back to him, kissing his cheeks and then his shoulders, finally pressing nipping kisses to his neck, teeth sharply grazing the human skin beneath them. “You’re so handsome, so smart, a-and, ah, I love you, so please, just give me a few more kisses, I’m beggin’ ya, Henry, please, kiss me more.”

“Hold still then,” Henry murmured. Joey’s body slowed, still quivering with restraint, and Henry decided it would be better not to tease him, and instead kissed him, each fighting for the upper hand in the kiss, to be the one to make the other moan and whisper their name. Johan’s hands tugged at Henry’s hair, and the older man took in a sharp breath. “Oi, I should know you’d play dirty.”

“Aren’t I the one you called a filthy floozy just two weeks ago?” Joey batted his eyelashes at Henry, a dazzling smile gracing his features. Henry stared at him, mouth agape, and slowly turned redder. “Get on with it, then, if you’re so sure about tha- OH!”

Henry attacked every inch of skin he could, greedily taking in every one of Joey’s shouts. He was gorgeous, and his voice fit that.

Suddenly, there were two bangs on the side of the machine. Henry’s head lifted suddenly, smacking against the bottom of said machine. Joey stared at him before breaking out into laughter, but his worried hands rubbed the back of Henry’s head.

“Are you alright, darlin’?” he asked him, getting a grumble for a reply, Henry pressing his now sore head to Joey’s chest. Joey’s laughing chest, that is. “W-who is it?”   
  


“Me, Tom, and Sam,” Wally answered, looking at the other two mentioned. “Since it seems that you and Henry are… uh… busy, we can come back another ti-”

“No, no, we’ll be right out in a minute,” Joey continued to laugh, trying to pull them both out, finding himself unable to as he howled with laughter, Henry’s pout doing nothing to help the situation. True to his word, however, they managed to get out about a minute later. The trio stared for a moment before turning away, and Joey remembered his shirts were both under the machine still, and he turned maroon all over. Henry pulled off his lab coat and gave it to him to wear, and he took it gratefully. “So, what do you three want?”

“A vacation,” Sammy cut to the chase. “Just some time away from all the commotion and hubbub.”

Joey and Henry exchanged a glance. 

“Sure,” Henry shrugged. “Just let one of us know when, alright?”

“Got it,” Thomas nodded, and the three of them left.

Henry stepped up behind Joey, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Now,” he grinned, kissing his back. “Where were we?”


End file.
